The Fairy Tale Princess and the Ogre
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Matt Hunter never wanted to fall for a girl like Nadine Crowell.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fairy Tale Princess and the Ogre**

**A/N:Okay,I am not even a fan of Matt but this got in my head. This will be a TwoShot.**

Matt Hunter never expected to fall for a woman like Nadine Crowell. She was too sweet,too essentric ,too nutty. But that was exactly what he was doing. She was the girl,who more often than not,seemed to fantasise about living in her own fairy tale,complete with a Prince Charming. All too often,she got herself in trouble. And she was the complete opposite of him. While most of the hospital staff and patients adored Nadine,Matt couldn't be more disliked. It was his own fault though for coming off as such an ass.

Walking over to the nurses station,he watched Nadine and Leyla closely. They were laughing about something. The young blond had just arrived back from her short absence that she had had due to being drugged and left in Nikolas Cassadine's clinic. He couldn't help but admit to himself,how much he had missed seeing her. The hospital was quite boring without her annoying him. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips as he gazed at her.

As if feeling his eyes on her,she tucked a strand of dark blond hair behind her ear and looked up. A look of disdain appeared on her face when she saw him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She demanded,her had on her him as she glared up at him.

With everyone else she was cute and quirky,it made Matt proud to know that he made the snarky side come out of her. A person couldn't be a sweetheart all the time,of course. "Who says I'm looking at you Crowell?" He asked,placing his hand on a pile of folders and giving the blond a smirk.

Leyla rolled her eyes at them. Those two argued like teenagers when they were around eachother. She almost wished they would go have sex somewhere to get rid of that annoying sexual tension there seemed to be between them. "You two do know that your going to get in trouble with Epiphany if she comes over and sees you two aren't being productive,right?" She walked past them as she said this,needing to get away from those two.

Nadine watched her leave in shock,her mouth open and eyes wide in surprise. She hadn't meant to make her friend leave,it was just that Matt Hunter drove her absolutely crazy with anger. She slowly twirled on her heel and glared at Matt,bringing up her small slender hands,resting them flat on his chest and giving him a light shove. "You made her leave!" She whined at him,stomping her foot.

He looked at her in amusement. "Your the one who started it." He retorted calmly.

"You were STARING at me! I was annoyed!" She yelled,throwing her hands in the air.

"Would you two shut up and get to WORK?? NOW??" Epiphany yelled in an authorative tone,walking torward them.

Nadine closed her mouth quickly,afraid of provoking Epiphany's wrath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tale Princess and the Ogre**

**Part Two**

At the end of her shift,Nadine walked into the locker rooms,glad that the day was finally over and that she wouldn't have to deal with Matt. She had just changed into a pair of jeans and tee-shirt when Matt walked in. She rolled her eyes at the superior look he had on his stupid face and brushed past him,torward the door,intent on ignoring him.

He reached out and grabbed her forearm gently,pulling her back infront of him.

"Let me go Hunter." She growled,glaring up at him.

He chuckled,resting his hip against a locker casually. "You know we never did finish our conversation." He said.

"That's because it wasn't a conversation. That would require liking the person you are conversing with. We were having a stupid,childish arguement that could've been avoided if you would leave me alone." She said huffily,storming past him. She could really go for a drink right about now.

Matt just laughed at her behavior and changed out of his scrubs. He decided that he would go out for a drink at Jake's,Port Charles' resident bar.

About an hour later Nadine was sitting at the bar at Jake's throwing back shots when Matt suddenly strolled in. Her eyes widened and she groaned in annoyance,slapping her hand to her forehead. "What are you doing here Matt? Stalking me?" She demanded,tossing a drink back and setting the shot glass down.

"It's a free country Crowell. It isn't my fault you want me." He said,giving her a self confident smirk.

She jumped up from her seat,"You are such an overly egotistical ass!" She shrieked,turning on her heel and stalking over to the pool table.

She felt Matt come over and lean against her,pushing some of her blond hair out of her face. Nadine turned in his arms to face him and rested her hands against the edge of the pool table. She could barely breathe normally with him so close to her. It was an odd feeling,like butterflies flying around in her stomach. She swallowed nervously and looked away,turning back around and gripping the edges of the pooltable hard. "Look um...I...I would appreciate it if you could just...leave me...alone." She murmured uneasily,not looking him in the eye. She felt guilty. Wasn't she in love with Nikolas? After all,that was what she told everyone,wasn't it? So why was she having these feelings for Matt? A guy she loathed?

She suddenly felt the gentle brush of fingers travel down the length of her arm and breathed heavily,nervously she turned around to look at Matt. He was staring down at her with the look of concern in his eyes.

"Look,I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He told her lamely,looking at her with pleading eyes that begged for her to believe him.

Nadine couldn't help but smile at his sincerity. Suddenly almost without thinking she placed one hand at his neck and pulled his face down to her own,kissing him passionatly. It only took a moment for him to put one arm around her small waist and hiis other hand at the back of her head,kissing her back.

It was then that Nadine came to the realization that although she didn't get the perfect fairytale she had dreamt about,she got so much more. She didn't need perfection,because in the end she had gotten so much more.


End file.
